Truthful Beginnings: Chapt5
by RedDwarfette
Summary: AU. Buffy and Spike have just done the deed, she broke his nose during the act and now they’re at the hospital… what could happen next? B/S.


**Title:** Truthful Beginnings: **Chapter 5 by ****RedDwarfette - 3/2/2003     **

**Email: **SpikeyVampPunk@yahoo.com.au

**Summary:** Of this chapter – AU. Buffy and Spike have just had sex, she broke his nose during the act and now they're at the hospital…

**AN:** This is chapter 5 that I wrote of 'Truthful Beginnings' which is a challenge Tennis Fic at the Spuffy Archives. I took Gilly Bean's suggestion that Buffy was a lover of words and ran with it, 'cause I'm a lover of words too. Ok, not in a literal sense, I swear, I don't like dictionaries in that way! Plus, I'm more of a humour writer than anything else, so sorry if the continuity of the characters changes slightly. P.S. Please review, I haven't written any BTVS fan fic for about 5 months so I truly would appreciate the feedback. Check out the whole story at: 

**Disclaimer: **The characters within this fanfiction are completely the property of Joss Whedon and UPN. The only thing I claim is that I wrote this.

******************************************************************************

How long is this going to take? Buffy thought looking at the floor. The swirls of colour were almost hypnotic in her present state, both hungry and tired. Spike had left with the doctor forty-eight minutes ago and still hadn't returned. The growls in her stomach were only barely being covered by the everyday noises of the hospital and definitely not helped by the fact she sat in front of a candy machine. Mmm, chocolate, her brain whispered. No, stop, the small voice of sanity said. Ok, let's recap the night's events. One, you just had sex with a total stranger. Two, the said stranger has no idea of your age. Or lack of age. Three, you break his nose at the most inconvenient time. Four, Dru will want to know every detail so memorise! And finally five... the floor tile pattern is god awful. A sound down the corridor of the waiting room forced Buffy to look up and see to her relief a familiar blonde head moving towards her.

"Come on, Spike, my parents are going to kill me!" Buffy whispered, "If they ever found out but hopefully Dru kept giggling and talking about boys all night and they didn't notice I wasn't there."

"Ready to move, pet?" Spike said reaching Buffy. His voice sounding odd due to the bandages taped over his nose. "Sorry they kept me so long. Probably getting the story right and a nice photo of yours truly for the front page of the 'The Mirror'".

"What?" Buffy shrieked.

"Oh don't fret, I didn't say anything. Although I'm sure that witch at the nurse's station didn't need words. So, let's get going before they want your version of the events," Spike started moving towards the entrance, "Feel like kippers for brekkie?"

"Huh? Kippers? Brekkie? Wait, no! Spike, I have to get home before my par... um, cat, I mean cat," Buffy said with a wince, "It needs air remember?"

"Oh, right. Well hop in the car and I'll drive you home," he said opening the car door for her. 

Buffy slid into the seat with a mixture of fear and apprehension. So this is what it feels like the day after you have... she glanced over at Spike who was fiddling with the radio trying to find the right station. She felt sick to her stomach yet strangely calm at the same time. This is surreal, Buffy thought, of or relating to the dreamlike experiences, etc., dealt with by surrealism. Spike started the car and suddenly they were moving and pulling in to the traffic. Buffy watched houses and streets go by without speaking listening to the drone and drill like sounds coming out of the radio which Spike was moving his head to. The closer they were to her house the more pressure built within her, making her almost being fine with the older-stranger-sex-thing that morning seem like a distant memory. Images came to her of flesh against flesh and lips, and tongues, and hands, and...

I said stop it! Buffy's voice of sanity piped up again. Do you realise what you've done? How many laws you've broken? How good he was in bed? Wait, that wasn't sanity voice, that was horny teenager voice, Buffy thought with a frown. As both voices battled for dominance she tuned out and watched Spike drive. Wow, this guy was my first, she thought with a small smile. The One. First. First as in being before all others with respect to time, order, rank, importance, etc. Buffy shifted her strangely tingling legs, in the process shifting other tingling parts of her body. I'm officially losing it; Buffy's traitorous body was squirming in her seat. Maybe that what it feels like when you go out with a guy, he buys you dinner and drinks, takes you home and then just... takes you. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of it, yeah, great time to be embarrassed, after the fact. And the fact is my dear you are no longer virginal, unless you move to Virginia, even then I think they're called Virginians. So face it, your not pure or unsullied, fresh or untouched. Definitely no longer untouched, Buffy thought with a smirk. 

Buffy slowly closed her eyes thinking about Spike when moved down her body to her... 

"Pussy."

"What?" Buffy said looking guilty at her day dreaming.

"I said you'd better go in now to your pussy," at Buffy's blank look Spike continued with a grin, "You know, your cat?"

"Oh right," Buffy said fumbling with her seat belt realising the car had stopped a few minutes ago. She opened the car door and moved to get out before Spike put a hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy," Spike said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah," she said still flustered by her thoughts.

"Look, I know our date was... unique. Oh, don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it. Well except for the nose part," Spike paused before continuing, "Not what it was doing of course, just the breaking part. Ah, do you think we could try again sometime?"

Buffy looked up the steps to her home before looking back at her... boyfriend? Too soon. Lover? Too adult. Hunk of Love? Too slutty. Guy? Yep, that works. 

"Sure, I'd love to do that again. Without the nose breaking this time," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Great, great," Spike ran a hand through his hair tousling it, "Um, how about I give you my number?"

Spike fumbled through the dash look for a piece of paper and a pen, finally settling on a napkin and a pencil. He wrote the number and handed her the napkin as she got out of the car. 

"Buffy?" Spike called before she moved away.

"Yes?" she asked leaning back into the car.

"Just wanted to give you this," he explained before capturing her lips in a kiss. He moved back slowly and waved at her, "Don't worry pet, I'm sure we'll only be on the tenth page."

Buffy stood staring as his car moved down the street clutching a napkin in her hand.

**********************

Buffy felt like she was starring in an episode of 'Mission: Impossible'. First of all on her way up the stairs her mother had come out heading onto the street, making her duck behind a rather large bush near the pavement. Once the coast was clear she scurried towards the lift tugging on her red dress try to make it a couple of inches longer just in case one of her neighbours was inside. Thankfully the lift was empty giving her a few moments to think of some plausible excuses for her a) being out this early, b) being dressed up, and c) probably broadcasting her newly deflowered status to her father without saying a word. I wonder if fathers have a sixth sense when it comes to things like that, Buffy thought stomach queasy as the lift moved up, I sure hope not. The walk down the hall to her apartment was nerve wracking till she notice Dru waiting in the door way. 

"It's all right, the coast is clear," Dru said smiling, "Your dad took Dawn out to the Tower of London this morning and your mother just left to meet them."

Buffy ran through the door, into the apartment and made her way to her room.

"Thank god my dad has an obsession with history," Buffy said with a sigh, "You mean they didn't even notice my absence?" she asked grabbing some jeans and a casual top and moving towards the bathroom.

"Nope, seems someone has a habit of sleeping in, so you were excused. Now," Dru said sitting on Buffy's bed, "Spill like Oprah. I want all the gory sexy throbbing details. Mainly the throbbing and sexy."

"Shower first, Dru," Buffy said, stopping to grab a towel from the linen closet.

"Oh ho, so it requires a shower, eh? Ok, well I'll just sit here waiting for you, dearie," Dru said reclining on Buffy's bed. "Just answer one question," she said sitting up.

"Yes?" Buffy asked pausing at the bathroom door.

"Did it involve any 'Oh Spike, you're such a hot man beast, I can't keep my hands or body off you?'" Dru said flicking her dark hair and dramatically staring off into space like a character off a midday soap.

Buffy chuckled at Dru's acting before replying, "Possibly."

"Really?" Dru said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe," Buffy cracked under Dru's stare, "Ok, ok, I... we... well..." Buffy moved into the bathroom and closed the door before immediately reopening it and saying defiantly through Dru's laughter, "he is a hot man beast!" 

************************

When Buffy exited the bathroom she felt moderately better, from relief at not getting caught by her parents and warm water washing away all traces of the night before. She had stood in the bathroom staring at the mirror and the girl looking back at her. Last night hadn't left any visible marks on her, at least none that could be seen with clothes on, but beneath the surface something had changed, made different, altered in condition or appearance. She walked into the kitchen to see Dru's take the kettle off the stove, pour them hot chocolates and pull out a tin of biscuits. She sat down on a stool while Dru stood next to the stove.

"So," Buffy said before Dru could start questioning her, "Did you make enough racket to fool the parentals?"

With a knowing look, Dru spoke, "Well I think so. I came out and grabbed the tub of ice cream as per your request," Dru said with a wink. "Then I talked about boys in various voices for the next 2 hours, it was really funny, especially when you professed your love for John Travolta in his 'Grease' stage. By the way, I concur, very hot."

Buffy giggled while Dru continued, "What next? Ahh yes, we watched a few movies, discussed the merits of short hair compared to long and finally I confessed my undying love for you and proceeded to rodger you silly!"

"You didn't! Wait, what's a rodger?" Buffy said with a frown.

"Oh, let's just say if your parents had of been listening they would think you were lesbian now," Dru smiled.

"No," Buffy gasped.

"Uhuh, but I don't think they did. After all you would have thought they'd burst through the door trying to save their precious little angel, from the evil clutches of moi?" Buffy watched as Dru put her hands up and pretended they were claws poised to capture her.

"Yeah," Buffy said laughing, "The look on their faces when they realised you were there alone would have been priceless though."

They shared another smiled before silence settled over the small kitchen.

"Yes?" Buffy asked after taking a sip from her drink.

"Lovey, aren't you going to tell aunty Dru what happened?" Dru said watching Buffy.

"Um, it's confusing really," Buffy replied grabbing a cookie, all earlier bravado gone.

"Why? Did he stick it in the wrong place?" Dru said with a grin at Buffy's flushing face.

"Dru!" Buffy wailed.

"No mercy, pet," Dru said before asking, "Well what's the problem then?"

"Noooo! It's me, I mean look at me Dru," Buffy said in a gush, "I'll be sixteen in a week, and I just had tawdry relations with a stranger. Ok, someone I knew for a day, and I broke his nose when he went diving."

"Diving? Wha...? Oh, oh," Dru said grasping her middle. Buffy watched her laugh till tears ran down her cheeks.

"I've just spent the morning at the hospital with him while he was getting X-rays done, if my parents find out they're going to kill me and he wants to see me again!" Buffy continued when Dru had stopped laughing.

Dru walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug. 

"Aw, poor girl. Your first time's always something, whether memorable or forgettable," Dru told her, "And let me tell you, mine was instantly forgettable. At least he wants to see you again, that's a start."

"Yeah," Buffy said with a sigh, "But a start to what? I really like him, but is he the one for me?"

"Well, if I knew the answer to that I wouldn't have slept with all the tossers I have now, would I?" Dru said chuckling, "Scratch that, I probably would have."

"And what about my parents? If they found out they would kill me!" Buffy said with a shudder.

"Mmm, seems to me you'll be needing the services of Madame Dru, mistress of parent deception, patron of young love and getting some, and all round great chick, to help you," Dru nodded at her proclamation.

"Oh, Madame Dru, what shall I do?" Buffy asked her with a grin.

"First, you need to contact the boy, you have his number right?" At Buffy's nod, Dru continued, "Right, well go give him a call girl, and make a date."

"Right," said Buffy with new purpose, "I'll call."

Buffy pulled the crumpled napkin out of her pocket where she's stashed it and smoothed it on the counter. She reached for the phone and began dialing before halting.

"Wait, won't I seem too eager? Like a horny teenager?" Buffy asked Dru.

"Darling, you are a horny teenager," Dru replied.

"Oh, right." Buffy said before dialing Spikes phone number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh, um, hi Spike, it's Buffy here," Buffy turned to see Dru give her two thumbs up.

"I was wondering if maybe this coming Friday is good for you? Oh really? Great, I'd love to. Ok, I'll see you then, bye," Buffy said before hanging up the receiver.

"Well..." Dru said drawled.

"We're going out next Friday, can you believe it? I must have permanently damaged his brain when I broke his nose, because he still wants to see me," Buffy said standing up and dancing around the room before she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Dru? What the hell is a kipper?"

************************

"Thank you so much Dru, I would never have been able to do this without you," Buffy told her new best friend as they rode the lift down to the ground floor.

"Don't mention it. But next time I need someone to sit through hours of conversation on my latest guy," Dru said before leaning forward and touch Buffy's shoulder, "Tag, you're it!"

They giggled as the lift opened and they stepped outside into the afternoon light to see Angel waiting at the bottom of the steps for his little sister while Darla sat in the car. Before they could start down the steps, Dru spotted something in the doorway.

"Buffy, look at this," Dru said picking up it up and handing it to her. "Read the note!" Dru said with a delighted grin.

Buffy opened the small envelope with her name scrawled across the front.

_Buffy, _

_    Since I don't know which apartment you live in, I thought I'd drop these off here. Just a reminder of our night together._

_Yours Spike._

Buffy looked dazed at the bunch of flowers in her hands until Dru pointed and laughed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"He brought you nosegay! Get it?" Dru said patting Buffy on the shoulder. 

Nosegay, Buffy thought with a smile, a bunch of flowers, or herbs, a bouquet, or a posy.

"Dru, get a move on," Angel called before walking back to the car. 

"Got to go. See you at school, Ok?" Dru told Buffy before skipping down the stairs to her waiting brother.

*************************

"Buffy, are you home?" Joyce called out as she entered the living room, "Buffy?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm here," Buffy said walking out of her room with a vase in her hands, "How was your day?"

"Great," Dawn said sitting on the couch, "I never knew a building could be so interesting."

"That's what I keep trying to tell you sweetie," Rupert said to his youngest daughter while ruffling her hair.

Buffy put the vase on the coffee table, filled to the brim with nosegay, before sitting next to her sister. I wonder what Spike is doing now, she thought. I hope he wants to go out as much as I do on Friday. Maybe that night will end the same as last night too. Memories hit her with full force.  His hair, his lips, his eye's and his talented hands holding and...

"Well, it's nice to see someone embracing all things British," Rupert said.

"Wha... huh?" Buffy said guilt making her face red.

"Dawn. She seems to be taking to the culture like a duck to water, or a yokel on that 'Jerry Springer' show, as you might put it," Rupert dead panned.

Joyce laughed as placed refreshments on the table. "Buffy, are you all right?" Joyce said noticing her oldest daughter's discomfort.

"Oh, just thinking about next week," Buffy said thinking about Spike and their date.

"Yes, that's right. Your birthday. Mmm, sweet sixteen and never been kissed," Joyce said smiling.

"I should hope not," Rupert told his daughter with a frown.

Buffy laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, that's it."

"Can I tell her? Can I tell her?" Dawn said excitedly to her parents.

"I don't see why not," Joyce told Dawn.

"Guess what Buffy? We're going to go out that night, shopping at 'Harrod's' then to a really posh restaurant for dinner with the rest of Dad's family!" Dawn said eyes sparkling.

"That sounds great," Buffy told them before standing and picking up her flowers, "I think I'll go to my room for a while."

"Where did you get those, Buffy?" Rupert asked smelling the bouquet.

"Um, there was a flower seller down stairs. So I brought them," Buffy said hoping that would be the end of the discussion.

"Oh, I'll have to remember that for more then," her mother said sipping her drink before addressing her husband, "The relatives are arriving on Friday, right?"

"Yes. All ready for our Friday night out," Rupert told her.

Buffy half-way to her room stopped and turned, "Did you say Friday night? This Friday coming?"

At her parents nod, Buffy turned back around and walked into her room. She placed the vase of flowers on her dresser before slumping onto her bed dejectedly. No, this was not happening! Spike said he was going away this week, so I can't reach him before Friday. He going to turn up and I won't be here and then he'll think I stood him up. That I broke his nose and then I stood him up, she corrected herself. Did I talk to myself this much before? Buffy wondered and remembered that yes she did, must be culture shock. Can I find any way to make this work? No... this is a disaster, an unfortunate event, especially a sudden or great misfortune. Torn between family loyalties against possible boyfriend date, she lay on her bed thinking about what she had to do.

"Joyce, did you see this?" Buffy heard her dad ask her mother in the living room.

"No, what is it?" Joyce replied.

"Here, page ten of the paper, 'Londoner breaks nose in lewd sex act,'" Rupert said with a chuckle.

Buffy grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it.


End file.
